Improvável
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Afinal, situações improváveis são necessariamente ruins? SakuraxYamato Primeira do Brasil!


O bar estava cheio e barulhento. Muitos shinobis ali estavam. Alguns comemoravam uma missão bem-sucedida. Outros, apenas relaxavam. Todos tinham motivos para estar ali. Menos ele. Afinal, por que ele estava naquele lugar?

- Hei, Yamato-san! Não vai beber mais? – Anko perguntou com as bochechas rosadas. Era evidente que estava bêbada.

- Não, obrigado. – o shinobi respondeu educadamente com um sorriso. Um sorriso que lembrava muito o de Sai.

- AH! Você é tão chato, Yamato-san... – a kunoichi disse com voz embargada.

- Me desculpe. – Yamato disse ainda com aquele sorriso falso.

Não que ele não gostasse daquelas pessoas. Não que ele não gostasse do ambiente. Ele apenas se sentia sozinho no meio de toda aquela gente.

- Já está indo? – Gai perguntou.

- Sim. Estou um pouco cansado...

- Até amanhã então.

- Até. – e despedindo-se de todos, o shinobi foi embora.

A noite estava fresca. Era final de outono. O vento balançava a copa das árvores. A lua cheia brilhava imponente iluminando o caminho solitário de Yamato. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele caminhava calmamente.

Por vezes, Yamato se pegava pensando em como seria se ele tivesse uma relação mais profunda com alguém. Sim, ele tinha colegas, tinha seu time. Mas algo faltava. Ele queria mais. Queria que alguém não o visse apenas como resultado de um experimento. Queria que o vissem como Kakashi-senpai o via. Só que mais profundamente...

Os passos solitários ecoavam pela rua. Solitário... Era assim que ele se sentia. Até mesmo Sai agora estava interagindo melhor com as pessoas, mas ele... Ele ainda tinha medo. Tinha medo de que o rejeitassem, afinal, ele era um experimento...

Um shinobi poderia querer aquilo? Um shinobi poderia esperar uma relação mais profunda com alguém? _Ele, sendo o que era,_ poderia?

Pensava nisso quando uma figura chamou sua atenção. Era magra e tinha cabelos peculiarmente rosados. Olhava pensativa a lua cheia.

- Sakura...

Ir até ela ou não ir? Continuar implicava cumprimentá-la e quem sabe ter uma rápida conversa. Isso o assustava. Ele não mantinha muito contato com seus companheiros de time fora das missões. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava nessa questão, seus pés começaram a mover-se sem sua permissão e quando se deu conta, já estava parado ao lado do banco em que Sakura estava sentada.

A jovem virou-se para ele. Pareceu bastante surpresa ao vê-lo, mas logo sua expressão mudou.

- Ah! Como vai, Capitão Yamato? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Yamato olhou-a com a atenção rápida de um shinobi experiente. Sakura ficava linda à luz do luar.

- Passeio noturno? – ela perguntou.

- Hum... Mais ou menos. Estava indo para casa. – ele disse um pouco desconfortável.

Sakura riu diante do embaraço de Yamato. Era visível que ele se sentia incomodado. Ele era como Sai. Só que sabia disfarçar melhor. Entretanto, ela, Sakura, com o passar do tempo, além de aprender a ler os movimentos dos outros, também aprendeu a ler seus sentimentos.

- Eu te incomodo? – ela perguntou. Não havia irritação nem tristeza em sua voz.

- Hã... Bem... – o homem coçava a cabeça sem saber o que responder. Sakura riu mais uma vez. Depois ficou séria.

- Não deveria ter medo do que as pessoas pensam sobre você.

Aquela declaração pegou Yamato de surpresa.

- Não importa que você seja resultado de um experimento. Você é você.

O homem olhou Sakura por alguns instantes. Depois, sentou-se ao lado dela no banco.

- Você é muito perspicaz...

- É uma das habilidades de um ninja-médico.

Yamato permitiu que um meio sorriso desenhasse em seu rosto. Gostava de Sakura. Admirava sua inteligência, sua força de vontade... Ela era uma companhia agradável no final das contas. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio fitando a lua. Surpreendentemente, foi Yamato quem falou primeiro.

- O quê faz aqui a essa hora?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato.

- Vim espairecer, pensar um pouco.

- Posso saber em que? Talvez possa ajudar...

Aquelas palavras haviam mesmo saído de sua boca? Ele não podia acreditar.

- Duvido muito.

- Deixe-me pelo menos tentar...

Yamato não se reconhecia mais. Ele realmente estava conversando com alguém sem sentir aquele incômodo. Talvez fosse pela declaração de Sakura anteriormente. Havia ficado explícito que ela não o via apenas como um resultado de experimento.

- Obrigada, mas você não conseguiria me ajudar.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é parte do meu problema. – a kunoichi disse distante.

Yamato ficou confuso. O que ele tinha feito de errado?

- Sakura?

A jovem pareceu então acordar de um transe.

- Hm? Ah! Desculpe!

- Sakura, por favor, conte-me o que eu fiz. – aquilo era quase uma súplica.

A jovem pareceu indecisa. Seria correto revelar-lhe o que sentia há algum tempo pelo Capitão Yamato? Quando nem ela ainda entendia como aquilo poderia ter acontecido com a pessoa mais improvável? Se fosse Naruto, ou Sai ou até mesmo Kakashi-sensei que conhecia há mais tempo... Mas Yamato?

- Então? – ele insistiu.

A jovem suspirou. Era melhor acabar logo com isso. Sabia como ele se sentia em relação às pessoas. Quanto mais cedo falasse, mais cedo ele a rejeitaria e mais cedo seu coração poderia ser curado.

- O meu problema é que eu, mais uma vez, me apaixonei por um colega de time.

Yamato então sentiu algo totalmente novo. Era como se várias borboletas alçassem vôo dentro de si. O que era exatamente essa sensação?

- Desculpe. Isso é muito embaraçoso... – Sakura falou.

- Por que eu, Sakura? – Yamato perguntou após o choque inicial.

A garota suspirou.

- Nem eu mesma sei. Apenas aconteceu. Não consigo achar uma explicação plausível.

Os dois então ficaram em silêncio. Sakura por constrangimento. Yamato por estar experimentando uma sensação nova.

- Acho melhor ir embora. – a kunoichi disse levantando-se.

- Sakura... – Yamato chamou, mas a garota já tinha corrido para longe.

-

-

Durante os dias que se seguiram Yamato não mais se encontrou com Sakura. A jovem kunoichi andava muito ocupada com os plantões no hospital e ele com as missões que recebia. Então, em uma fria manhã, o time 7 havia sido todo convocado para uma missão. O encontro com a garota de cabelos rosados foi inevitável.

Ao vê-la, Yamato não soube como agir. Sakura, por outro lado, tratava-o como sempre. Isso confundia ainda mais o shinobi. O que ele deveria fazer? Era certo que ele gostava muito dela, mas conseguiria corresponder ao sentimento da jovem mulher?

O time partiu e as dúvidas permaneciam. Como lidar com aquela situação? Ninguém nunca havia se declarado para ele antes. Muito menos uma colega de time. Deveria ele não responder nada? Ou dizer-lhe que aquela relação era impossível? Ou ainda dar uma chance para ela? Afinal, não era ele quem sempre desejara uma relação mais profunda com alguém?

Assassinato. Era essa a missão. Um homem poderoso e inescrupuloso era o alvo. Homens poderosos não ficam desprotegidos. A batalha se tornou inevitável. Então, ele foi ferido. Gravemente ferido. Yamato sentiu a vida esvair-se aos poucos.

- Sakura! Ajude o Yamato! – ele ouviu ao longe a voz de Kakashi-senpai.

De repente, seu abdômen ficou aquecido. Era uma sensação boa.

- Yamato! Não deixarei você morrer! – a voz de Sakura soava tão determinada...

- Sa..Ku..Ra...

- Por favor, Yamato! Não me deixe!

Não me deixe...

Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia isso. Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia realmente querido. Ele não era mais um experimento. Ele era uma pessoa. Uma pessoa querida. Ele não poderia morrer, poderia? Não quando pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência alguém realmente precisava dele. Quando alguém realmente o amava. Não importava que aquela situação era improvável.

- Yamato...

Sakura o chamava com tanto desespero. Tanta paixão. Aquela relação era improvável. Até mesmo grotesca. Mas por que não tentar? Por que não?

Aos poucos o sangue foi parando. A visão desanuviando. Foi então que ele viu o belo rosto de Sakura. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas sorria. Com dificuldade, Yamato sentou-se. Sakura então se jogou nos braços do shinobi.

- Está tudo bem agora, Sakura-chan. – Yamato tentava consolá-la.

Sakura então olhou surpresa para Yamato. Ele nunca havia chamado-a assim. Percebendo a confusão da jovem, o homem sorriu-lhe.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. Obrigado por me amar mesmo que toda essa situação seja um tanto esquisita. O que você acha de tentarmos?

- Hei vocês dois! – Kakashi gritou – Ajudem aqui! Temos uma batalha para ganhar lembram?

Sakura sorriu para Yamato que retribuiu. A kunoichi então recolocou a luva preta. Sim, eles tinham uma batalha para ganhar e depois... Bom, depois quem sabe...

Afinal, situações improváveis são necessariamente ruins?

Não para Sakura e Yamato.


End file.
